The Fallen
by Griffin Alchemist
Summary: Two new students come to duel academy and the younger of the two students catches Atticus' eye. The closer Atticus gets to the student the more he learns about his past and about the painful truth hidden behind those unworldly blue eyes.


Alicia: I know I haven't updated my other fics in a while, but I'm sorry. I've been working and getting ready to start college this fall. Hopefully this fall I'll be able to update more. I'll be working less and I'm only going to take one class a night.

Taltos: And by that time her writer's block will be over.

Alicia: Yes, I ran out of inspiration for my other fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, but I do own Avion, Nightshroud, Myst, Alicia, and Mr. Anderson

It was a normal day at Duel Academy, well, as "normal" as a day could get without some psycho trying to take over the world and such. The students were gathering for their first class of the day and for most that would be Dr. Crowler's class. The students gathered in the classroom, but were surprised when they saw a red haired teenager sitting at Crowler's desk.

The teenager had dark red hair that went down to his shoulder blades and had a few streaks of white. He had a pair of sunset colored shades on top of his head. The only jewelry he had on was a black spiked collar with a silver cross hanging from a short silver chain on the collar, A pair of earrings that had a hoop on the upper ear that was attached to a hoop with a silver spike on the lower ear, and three silver chain bracelets. His shirt was black with very short sleeves and a pair of red angel wings on the front. A grey trench coat with black angel wings, running down the length of the coat, rested on the desk beside him and a dark navy back pack.

One of the students, an Obelisk Blue, walked down to the teenager. "Hey, what are you doing sitting in our teacher's desk?" he asked.

A pair of unworldly blue eyes looked up at the student. "Your teacher said I could sit here and wait for him," with that said he went back to typing on his laptop.

The student closed the laptop and narrowed his eyes at the red head. "Don't ignore me."

"I can ignore you if I want too," he said, opening the laptop. "And don't mess with my stuff unless you want something cut off."

He snorted. "Is that a threat?"

"Mr. Anderson, sit down," said an older looking man.

The student nodded and sat down.

The red head stood up and shook the man's hand. "It's good to finally meet you, Dr. Crowler."

"Yes, same here." Crowler turned to the students. "Everyone this is Avion. He will be joining the academy this year."

Avion pulled out a black cell phone, playing "Carry On Dancing" by Savage Garden, and answered it. "Yeah?"

"Hey, It's Alicia," said a girl. "Did you make it their?" 

He nodded. "Yes, I made it here just fine."

"_That's good. Hey, listen. The Dragon Demon left about an hour after you did. He said that he wanted to check the academy out." _

Avion chuckled. "That's just like him, but I doubt he'll have any fun around here. This place isn't like our school. It doesn't have the higher ranks."

"_That's okay. He needs a break from sand, sand, and more sand. Plus I'm tired of him breaking duelist noses." _

Avion sighed softly. "Who's nose did he break this time?"

"_The nose of that Obelisk that kept on asking you out." _

"I'll have to thank him for that. That Obelisk was an asshole."

"_You won't have to worry about him anymore. I sent him to North Academy." _

Avion smiled. "Thank you. I'm sure the guys at North will put him in his place and if they don't I'm sure the Naga Lord will happily help them."

"_Yeah. Well, I better go. I need to see how the new students are settling in," she said. _

"New students?" Avion pouted. "And I'm not there to see who gets what rank. I was really hoping on seeing if any of them made it past Obelisk Blue. We really need some fresh blood up in the higher ranks."

"_I'll tell you when I find out," she told him. "I better get going before the Master Vampire scares them to death." _

"You know Myst would never do that on purpose, but being the way he is you never know what will happen."

"_I know. I'll talk to you later. Bye, Fallen Angel." _

"Bye, Alicia." Avion hung up. "I'm sorry about that, Dr. Crowler. My Chancellor was calling to see if I arrived alright and to also tell me that one of our other students will be joining me."

Crowler nodded. "Of course. You can take your seat next to Mr. Rhodes."

Avion nodded. "But before I do may I teach the class about the social structure in my academy?"

Dr. Crowler nodded. "You might as well. It might be the only useful thing these students will learn."

Avion walked up to the black board, picked up the dry erase marker, and drew three circles, labeling them as "Red", "Yellow", and "Blue." "All of you know about the three main ranks. All duel academies have these ranks, but with my academy there are higher ranks."

This fact seemed to have caught the attention of all the students and they leaned in to listen carefully.

Avion continued. "These higher ranks are called "classes" and there are divided into different ranks." He drew another circle above "Blue" and labeled it "Canine." "The Canine Class is divided into four ranks. There's the Jackal, Fox, Hellhound, and Wolf/Wolf Demon Rank. Each class and each rank are different. Canines are known for their sly, cunning ways and for their strength and loyalty. Jackals use tricks and traps to corner their opponents and then go in to finish them off. Foxes are similar to Jackals, but they use agility and cunning to finish the duel. Hellhounds are powerful and fierce and mostly use their powerful monsters to bring down an opponent. Now, Wolves/Wolf Demons are the most dangerous of the class. They combine cunning, agility, and power to bring their opponent to their knees." He looked to the students. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, I got one," said a brunette in a red blazer.

Avion nodded. "Go ahead, um, what's your name?"

"It's Jaden and what I want to know is how I can duel one of these duelist?"

Avion chuckled. "Well, it's really simple. You will have the chance to duel two of theses guys."

"Guys?" A group of girls started talking among themselves.

"Yes, ladies. The duel academy of the desert is an all-male school, except that the chancellor is a young woman by the name of Alicia, the same young woman whom I was talking with earlier." He turned back to the board. "Now, the next two classes are the smallest of the high ranks. There's the Feline Class, with the Tiger, Jaguar, Leopard, and Cheetah ranks. Tigers, Jaguars, and Leopards are known for their strength and power. Cheetahs used speed and agility to bring down their opponents. All of the Feline Ranks have one thing in common and that's stealth." He drew two more circles, but didn't label them. "The Angelic Class is made up of two ranks. The Angel Rank and the Fallen Angel Rank." He turned to the students. "I am the only Fallen Angel at my academy. My title is "The Fallen Angel", but I only let certain people, whom have earned my respect, call me by my title and true name."

Jaden raised his hand. "What's your true name?"

Avion chuckled. "You'll have to find that out on your own, but I'll give you a hint. My name is contained within my deck." He returned to the board and labeled the last two circles. "The final two classes are the Dragon Class and the Naga Class."

The students looked and each other and murmured, "What's a naga?"

Avion sighed softly and started to draw two things on the board. After a few minutes he moved away and pointed to the first drawing. It was of a man with the lower half of a snake. "This is a naga in its true form. The other drawing," he indicated to the man with a snake tail, "Is a naga in its "human" form. They are just as dangerous in both forms as they are in their "animal" form. If you want a more detailed drawing or more information on them you can come by my ship this afternoon." He wrote a few named on the board and connected them with a line to the Dragon Class. "The Dragon Class is the second most powerful and most dangerous. The Dragon Class is divided into six ranks. The Fire, Water, and Dune/Sand dragons are almost evenly matched, but they have different ways of dueling. Fire Dragons will use powers and fierceness to win their duels. Water Dragons are similar to Dune/Sand Dragons because they lie low and wait for the right chance to attack, but they are the fastest and most cunning in the Dragon Class. All dragon duelist attack you fast and hard. They also use field spells to change into the environment best suited for them. The Light Dragons are powerful and mighty. They are one of the few who can go head-to-head against the higher ranks and who can stand a change. Now, the two Dragon Ranks you should not mess with are Dragon Demons and Darkness Dragons. They are powerful and very dangerous. What makes them so dangerous is that all of them use powerful Dragons of Darkness to bring their opponents to their knees. A few of them will toy with the other duelist just for fun. The one who is best at intimating other duelist is "The Dragon Demon" a.k.a.-"

"Nightshroud Bloodwing," said a man wearing a black cloak, red shirt, and black jeans. He smirked at Avion. "Hello, Fallen."

Avion nodded. "Shifter." He went back to the board. "I was just talking about you."

"I know," Nightshroud said as he walked down the stairs and over to Avion. He softly whispered in his ear. "Do they know?"

"No. They'll have to find it on their own."

Nightshroud chuckled softly. "The guys sent your stuff with me."

The angel glanced over his shoulder at him. "That's not what took you so long, right?"

Nightshroud nodded. "I picked up your b-day gift." He twirled a few strands of Avion's hair and growled softly in his ear.

Avion batted his hand away. "Flirt."

Nightshroud backed away, chuckling, and sat down on the desk. "I know I am."

"Now, as I was saying before I was interrupted. Nightshroud is the strongest Dragon Demon and he can bring down his opponent in the matter of minutes. He and Myst are the only two duelist who own a Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon."

Nightshroud nodded. "But the Darkness Dragon isn't our strongest monster."

Avion nodded. "That's why both of you are very dangerous."

"Even if Myst doesn't belong to a class of his own," said Nightshroud.

"How is that Possible," asked Jaden.

"Well," started Nightshroud. "Some of the high ranking duelist don't belong to classes, because there aren't enough of a certain rank to make a class. Myst and his brother are the only two duelist who belong to the Master Vampire Rank."

Avion went back to the board. "The last class is the Naga Class. There are five duelists in this class, but only two of them belong to the Naga Rank. The other three belong to the Snake Rank. "There's "The Snake Tamer", "The Snake Charmer", and "The Snake Breeder." If you want to challenge the top duelist, "The Naga Lord", you'll have to get though these three and "The Naga Prince." If you're very lucky you will be challenged by the Naga Lord himself."

"Is he coming here," asked Jaden.

Avion glanced over at Nightshroud.

"He might. We could call the guys and ask them to come over tomorrow. Tomorrow is Avion's b-day after all," said the demon.

Avion shook his head. "Today is."

"Today, tomorrow. It doesn't matter when it's a midnight." Nightshroud stood and draped an arm around his friend's shoulders. "We should have a party tonight."

"Not tonight. I need to take care of something," Avion said as he removed his friend's arm.

"I get it. We'll have the party tomorrow night."

"Alright, gentlemen. You can take your seats now. Avion will sit next to Mr. Rhodes and Nightshroud will sit behind Avion. Mr. Rhodes, please stand," said Dr. Crowler.

A brunette stood up among the sea of blue blazers and waved to them.

Avion gathered his things and followed Nightshroud up the stairs and took his seat.

The brunette held out a hand to them with a smile. "I'm Atticus."

Avion shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Nightshroud nodded. "Same here."

Avion sat down beside him and sat his laptop down. He clicked on a few things, then plugged in a pair of earbuds and sat back.

Nightshroud leaned over his shoulder to see what he was listening to. "Since when did you get this on your computer?"

"Since I borrowed it from Myst and burned it onto my computer," Avalon said as he pulled out a sketchpad from his bag and started to draw.

Nightshroud watched Avion for a few minutes, before leaning back in his chair and pulling out his ipod. He put in his earbuds and cranked the music up loud. He tapped his fingers to the beat and hummed along to the song.

Just as Avion were starting to complete his drawing the bell rang and he groaned loudly. He packed up his things, putting on his coat, and got ready to leave. "Let's go, Nightshroud. We'll have to unpack everything."

Nightshroud frowned. "Everything? You have over a dozen paintings on that ship of yours."

Avion chuckled softly. "I know." He made his way into the sea of students and followed it out of the classroom.

Nightshroud sighed and followed.

Once outside they made their way over to the docks, passing a few groups of girls who admired them as they went.

Nightshroud shook his head. "What is it with these girls? They're acting like they haven't seen a handsome guy before."

Avion shrugged. "Let's deal with them later. We have more important things."

The demon nodded. "Of course."

Alicia: I hope you like it and don't forget to review.

Taltos: Like that helps with your updates.

Alicia: It helps if I like the story.


End file.
